perufandomcom_es-20200213-history
Llata y Disneylandia en el Río Marañon
' Disneyland and the section: "Llata – Marañón river ", of the Route of Santo Toribio By: Santos Jaimes Serkovic' Enzo Fabretti, the Italian tourist, leaned toward the right side of the seat of the Toyota Land Crucer, I have vertigo, said being set apart of the window; in the stop that we did to contemplate the sudden apparition of a precipice. To five hundred meters of depth, without no point in the vertical journey, he appeared, prosperous and silver, the River Marañón. This yes it is a precipice, said Gian Carlo, pilot and owner of the car, also Italian. If we do silence we can listen the to roar of the water, the guide indicated them. The section of river that was contemplated, lit up alive and in movement, a gross seemed metallic tape, whitish foam announced that the torrent was strong. The sensation of depth was impressive. Looking at at the front passing the Marañón (right Margin they call him), hundreds of agricultural fields were raised, delimited by alive fences of blades and thickets. The distances are inexplicable. They seemed to be within reach of the hand, but to arrive we had to descend to the Cashew and, then, to rise. Three hours in a powerful car. To the left side of our point of observation, we contemplate a farallón vertical, Jaria, that was born in Anglae. We had passed some sixty meters of a village that proudly lit up its name in a discolored placard: Cochapata. The circuit began with "The return to the world". An it traveled through of 360º around Llata. The starting point: a small chapel to the edge of the cliff, was closed; since the grilles is contemplated in the center of the altar a small image with the face of Christ in the passion; is of stone. The legends relate that was found just as we are seeing it: is The Mister of Rondos. The name of the cliff is, exactly, Rondos. Upon walking, the Father Andrea Manzini details us: At the front there is a cavern that is called Llacuy, where is appreciated estalagtitas and stalagmites and also petroglifos that show very old visits, prehistóricas perhaps. Down they join the River Aco and the River Inns in a point called "the bridge of Taricay". Taricay signifies encounter, that place is called Zurria. And advancing we arrive at the encounter with the old bridle path. Around here left itself toward Huánuco. A steep road only for the traffic of horses. It has a stair worked in the rock of pink color, says us. At the front is contemplated "The Prairies of the Carmen", a slope that gently is elevated carries us to a terrace forming 6.000 hectares of thirsty, arable lands of water and finishes in a farallón that falls to the River Cashew, with an impressive height of thousand meters in vertical, of the summit of the farallón to the river. Gian Carlo thought about paraglidings. One must study the winds and the hours, said. We continue the road and after a narrow fraction and a quarry of pink stone, we rise to Parhuarwilka. In the Fortress Yaruwilka, that according to Mr. Gregorio Alvarado, in this fortress the Inca only trace to the east of the River Cashew is found. Because the Yaruwilcas were not submitted to the Inca empire. We pass a headquarters of the Peruvian Army, with soldiers coached and respectful In the stoops of lowering to the parade ground, We contemplate a beautiful cactus San Pedro, in flower (Trichocereus pachanoi). It is the same cactus that is worked in a rock of the foundation from the the Fortress of Chavin of Huantar, just to the entrance to the temple where the Lanzón is found of Chavín. (Sacred stone worked with pre icons- Inca, that is found in a room with the form of the Chacana. Is 3 meters tall.) San Pedro is the name of the cactus, is hallucinogen and utilized by the chamanes in its rituals. And after an Italian coffee, in the shining parish house of Llata we undertook the route "Llata - I River Marañón". Upon leaving, flame the attention the new stained-glass window of the parish of Llata. Is a great color large window. The stained-glass window was manufactured in Punchao, where there is a parochial workshop that forms young, in positions as the engravers, painters and vitralistas. Tambien study for assistants for works of the archaeologists. The stained-glass window that is illuminated, contemplated since the interior of the temple, emphasizes a great white dove in flight. The Parish is called of the Holy Spirit of Llata. upon leaving Llata we caused we plowing it the River Liberty and is contemplated to the left the prairies of Chuyas and the Prairies of the Carmen. Six thousand hectares of agricultural fields, with shortage of water, they present us an infinite range of green colors. These colors are spectacular said Gian Carlo. The springs offer us green dark with cultivations of vegetables. Eucalyptuses forests islands ripple calm with the winds. Yellowish fields of grama on shepherded, present furrows that indicate us that some you see were fields of cultivation. With a turn in a bridge, we pass on the other side of the river and now we descend and is presented us a rivera of songs rolled of granite, with a torrent of crystalline water that accompanies us while the vegetation goes changing. Since the road we can see now the subsequent part of the chapel of the Mr of Rondos and the section that walked in "The return to the world". The weeds elevate its size and a placard indicates us that exists an organization that works with the harvesting of Defect (Caesalpinia spinosa). Already is temperate zone. The bushes are thicknesses and the river calms forming pools of tranquil water. We continue descending and we surprise some bathers, that with scarce and adjusted clothes they run to be sheltered of the looks. The tube that cross closes. A parallel bridle path to our route presents Inca signs, possibly the Capac nani. And by a bridge we pass again to the left margin. The river Zurria continues and I are tightened forming a tube of vertical walls in order then to disappear in a tunnel that crosses the mountain range to arrive at the River Marañón. The road rises in curves closed and is found again crossing the river Zurria, now two hundred on top meters by a natural bridge, that in reality is a hill of rock. In this natural bridge the proud town is found that mention: Cochapata. The farallón that leaves the river Zurria, after to have crossed Cochapata remains under the called lands Jaria. The Farallón is spectacular, very next (50 ó 60 meters of distance that falls vertical. The exit of the river Zurria to the Marañón creates the spectacular called place Anglae. Farallones vertical for both sides and a noise of a fallen of water that silences the thoughts and enlivens the imagination. That geographical crack, 300 meters under Cochapata, is completely tropical, there are to palm tree and abundant insects. Here upon passing Cochapata, is that Enzo Fabretti, the Italian tourist was set apart of the window inside the car. This yes it is precipice, said Gian Carlo. And we begin to descend to the River Cashew. A narrow highway, maintained more with affection that with technology, us drop hastily, Curves closed and slopes pronounced, young Eucalyptuses want to protect the traveling salesmen in the edge of the steep sections. The Marañón is presented more serene and immense. The Loft is a smallness set against this, says us Gian Carlo. The tube of the Cashew extends toward the north for thousand kilometers, its affluent stem from the mountain range Huaywash and of the oriental side of mountain range Huascarán. Hundreds of small affluent as the river Zurria increases its volume. The river Marañón in its north extreme cuts in the I put of Manseriche to the oriental mountain range and drop to the Amazon plain to be join with the river Ucayali and to form the great river Amazon. Since the first curves of the highway Morca –Cochapata sections of the Snake of Gold are seen, as called Ciro Happiness to the River Marañón, traveling through of south to north. Continues the highway with closed curves and steep sections until the Tunnel appears. Here it was when Gian Carlo said: In Europe there is a place that has all these things, but are things manufactured or artificial; in comparison to this there is insignificant. To see that, in Europe, we have to pay 70 dollars, Disneyland is called and here all is natural, is incredible and a lot more exciting. You have to the fund the Marañón behind the farallones of Jaria, down a precipice of 300 meters. Vertical. A zigzag road and the mouth of a tunnel appears. We penetrate it, each certain section you find a window where make out the precipice to the Cashew. The tunnel continues, should have some 300 meters and you leave to another series of curves and pending that put you to the edges of the Rio Marañón. Is another climate. There is fruit trees and we traveled through to a bridge, that very quick, will remain under the water of the dam of: The hydroelectric power station of the Marañón. It will produce 72 Megawatts of electricity. The future does not expect, the future is built.